


All The Wrong Reasons

by Nightdog_Barks



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Alternate Universe, Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-27
Updated: 2006-09-27
Packaged: 2017-10-18 04:00:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/184729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightdog_Barks/pseuds/Nightdog_Barks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A worst-case scenario for a theme of betrayal and madness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All The Wrong Reasons

**Author's Note:**

> This is purely a product of my imagination. Nothing that happens in this microfic has been even hinted at on the actual show. **DO NOT TAKE THIS STORY AS ANY KIND OF FORETELLING OF FUTURE EVENTS ON THE SHOW.**

  
Popped into my head after watching one of the spoiler film clips for the episode "Lines In the Sand" on the Fox site. Contains references to "Informed Consent" and the upcoming "cop arc". **This microfic is from my own imagination and is not meant to represent the actions of any characters in any future episodes.**

 **STATUS:** Unpublished.  
 **TITLE:** All The Wrong Reasons  
 **AUTHOR:** [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/nightdog_writes/profile)[**nightdog_writes**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/nightdog_writes/)  
 **PAIRING:** House/Wilson  
 **RATING:** PG-13  
 **WARNINGS:** Implied character death.  
 **SUMMARY:** A worst-case scenario for a theme of betrayal and madness.  
 **DISCLAIMER:** Don't own 'em. Never will.  
 **AUTHOR NOTES:** This is purely a product of my imagination. Nothing that happens in this microfic has been even hinted at on the actual show. **DO NOT TAKE THIS STORY AS ANY KIND OF FORETELLING OF FUTURE EVENTS ON THE SHOW.**  
 **BETA:** Essentially unbeta-ed.

  
This came from the revelation in the clip that Wilson has a poster from the 1958 Orson Welles film _Touch of Evil_ in his office. Without going too much into it, the movie tells the story of a tough police chief who uses a cane and who is betrayed by his best friend (another cop). In the end, the police chief shoots and kills his best friend. **This microfic is not meant to suggest that Wilson actually betrays House -- this is my extrapolation of a possible interpretation.**

  
 **All The Wrong Reasons**

  
Staring at the gun in House's hand, Wilson could only wonder how much the other man really knew.

Did he know about the information he'd fed to the cop, driblets at a time, building up an unshakable case? Did he know the cop had the forged prescription? The morphine syringe? That the last time they'd spoken of Ezra Powell's death he was wearing a wire, to cement the last piece of the last puzzle?

It seemed House knew none of that, for the name he shouted as he pulled the trigger was _"Moriarty!"_ and Wilson understood at last the depth of his friend's depression and subsequent hallucinations.

The gunshot was a thunderclap in the conference room, the bullet a hammerblow striking Wilson. The force of it staggered him, and he stumbled backwards before his traitorous knees refused to hold him up and his legs buckled under him. Time seemed to telescope and move very slowly, and he sat on the floor for a moment before deciding that was too uncomfortable. As he drifted onto his back he could hear shouts, and then a loud thump. Probably either House or the gun hitting the floor.

He glanced down -- the front of his lab coat, normally so pristine, was blooming red like a bright poppy in the snow. He took slow, shallow breaths, feeling his life drain away with every pulse. _Two bloodstains on the floor now,_ he thought. _Cleaning crew will be really pissed._

Cameron and Chase were beside him, worried looks on their faces. Chase was yelling something, but the words were broken up and swallowed by the roaring in Wilson's ears.

 _He wasn't even seeing me. Some other danger._ Wilson was thinking. And then, as the darkness rolled up and claimed him, _House was right to shoot. Only wish he'd done it for the right reasons._

  



End file.
